1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that should not be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery packaged in the form of a pack of a battery cell is typically used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery having several tens of battery packs connected to each other is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
The rechargeable battery is manufactured in various shapes, and representative shapes thereof may include a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. The rechargeable battery is generally configured such that an electrode assembly which is formed by interposing a separator serving as an insulator between positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolyte solution are housed in a case, and a cap assembly is installed in the case.
If excessive heat is generated or an electrolytic solution is decomposed in a rechargeable battery, an internal pressure may be increased, and there is a risk of ignition or explosion. Accordingly, a rechargeable battery configured to improve safety is required.